


The Longest Beach Days

by Karina0723



Category: Maleficent - Fandom, Maleval - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Maleficent (2014) Fusion, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karina0723/pseuds/Karina0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her goddaughter, Aurora, becomes a regular at the local beach, beach hating Maleficent starts spending more and more tme there as well, with the added bonus of spending time with the hot bodyguard Diaval as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Building Sand Castles Is An Art Form

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tumblr user ideas for fics, 'I f*cking hate the beach but you're a hot lifeguard and dammit why won't you notice me' au

She’d seen the exchange only from afar, never actually getting to hear his voice or see his smile up close. She hadn't worked up the nerve to actually strike conversation. She usually wasn't like that, but something about this lifeguard completely disarmed her and left her, well, defenseless.

A few days ago, while on vacation with her goddaughter, Aurora, they had passed a few times by the beach. It was a cloudy windy day, but Aurora wanted to go anyways. Maleficent obliged, even though the weather was awful and she had an utter distaste for the beach.

The salty breeze, the clashing sound of the waves and the warm sand were all very relaxing aspects by themselves, but when put together, they were annoyances that drove Maleficent mad. But still Aurora insisted and no amount of explaining the inconveniences of going to the beach with such weather would convince her otherwise.

As soon as they set foot on the beach, Maleficent wanted to leave, but seeing Aurora run to the water proved to be too much to leave. Aurora’s laughter filled the air in such a way that it was impossible for Maleficent not to smile. While Aurora splashed away in the water, she sat down on the damp sand, put on her over-sized sun hat and dug her feet on the sand, taking deep breathes to relax. She started to close her eyes and focus on her heartbeats when a whistling noise broke her concentration.

When she looked to the source of the deafening sound, she saw him. From the white wooden tower, the lifeguard station, she saw him running down the beach. Maleficent couldn't take her eyes away from him, even if she wanted to. His straight, jet black hair tousled back with a few strands falling over his eyes, his crisp red bathing suit clashing with his perfect abs and pale skin, the way his muscles jumped, relaxed and contracted with each step and his fast but steady running pace, it was the closest Maleficent had been to being in a trance.

But as soon as she saw the lifeguard running towards Aurora, who was a mere two or three feet into the water, she broke free from it and tried to stand up; the only thing was that she had forgotten she had dug her feet in the sand and lost her balance and fell flat to her face.

Her now sand filled over-sized sun hat fell forward and covered half of her face while she tried standing back up. When she looked up, she saw her goddaughter and lifeguard, both stunned and holding back their laughter from her precipitous fall. She wiped the sand from her face, gathered her things and with a deep sigh urged Aurora out of the water.

“Time to go, Beastie.”

* * *

  


  


“Had fun?” Maleficent broke the silence as she noticed Aurora was dying to talk to her about what happened earlier.

Aurora shyly looked at her godmother and Maleficent gave her a knowing glare. Both of them bursted into an uncontrollable laughter until tears started rolling down their cheeks.

“The lifeguard told me that a storm was going to hit tonight and that I shouldn't go too deep in the water, just as I was about to tell him that I was just soaking my feet that’s when we saw you, or actually just saw a tumbling over-sized sun hat and your sand covered face.” Maleficent heard Aurora starting to giggle and just simply gestured to Aurora to bottle it up, which she good naturedly tried obliging, to her best capacity.

“While you were gathering our things, the lifeguard also told me that there are boogie and surf board classes certain days of the week. Oh, godmother, the water was great; we have to go back soon!” Aurora looked at her godmother expectantly.

Maleficent just smiled at Aurora, gave her a _we’ll see_ look, and set her eyes back on the road.

_I am never setting foot on that beach again for the rest of my life._

  



	2. A Mouthful of Sand and Embarrassment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a tumblr user ideas for fics, 'I f*cking hate the beach but you're a hot lifeguard and dammit why won't you notice me' au

Three weeks had passed since the storm hit and Aurora wouldn’t stop asking her godmother when they would be going back to the beach. At first Maleficent had elaborated arguments as to reasons why she wouldn’t go to the beach but with Aurora’s constant questioning, her arguments started to get shaky.

On the other hand Aurora kept going every day to the beach; she was even starting to get a really nice tan. Maleficent would drop her off, see that she meet with the lifeguard and stay at a distance. Every time Maleficent had a point for not going to the beach, Aurora would have a counter argument, she was now a regular at the beach and wanted her godmother to see her.

 Finally Maleficent gave up and agreed, before long on their way to the beach they were.

“Go, Beastie.” Maleficent gestured towards the water and Aurora soon complied. With a dignified stance she looked on as Aurora raced to the water with her boogey board on hand. A few minutes later she threw a blanket on the sand and sat down.

Every so often, Maleficent would look around, but no signal of _him_. A family of five, to her right, were building a sand castle; or attempting to, at least. Two older ladies were strolling down the beach and a couple who were sunbathing by her left. Still, no sight of _him._ Maleficent focused back on Aurora who was now showcasing her moves to her godmother, Maleficent would wave back at her and give her perfect tens each time.

“Nasty fall you took the other day.”

Maleficent turned around to see the lifeguard standing just beside her, she felt her whole face get hot instantly, brought one hand to her cheek, and simply smiled. He looked down at her and returned the smile. _Great, he still remembers “that”._

“Yes, guess I did.” Maleficent answered trying not to sound as pained and embarrassed as she was. She turned around to look at Aurora who was now waving at them.

He crouched next to her, “Well, at least I see your beauty took no damage from it.”

Maleficent spun her head to look at him and gave him a bewildered look, arched eyebrows and incredulous grin.

“Love to stay but, got to go, gotta keep the beach safe. I hope I’ll be seeing you around.” He winked at Maleficent and left before she got a chance to speak her mind. She simply shrugged and looked the other way.

Truth be told, she couldn’t let him out of her sight that easily and looked back at him walking away. At that moment she realized that she was irrevocably drawn to him.

She saw the most exquisite and detailed raven she’d ever see gracing the lifeguard’s shoulder blades. Even at the distance, the artistry of the piece couldn’t be denied, and under the sunlight it seemed like the raven could fly from his skin at any moment. With each step the raven’s wings seemed to move, flapping full of life and magic. Maleficent bit her lip while a grin slowly crept its way to her face.

“His name’s Diaval, godmother, just in case you were wondering.” Said a soaking wet Aurora standing just in front of her godmother.

“Beastie! I wasn’t…” An exasperated sigh punctuated Maleficent’s statement.

“Yeah, I bet weren’t, but you wanted to.” Answered a very smug looking Aurora.

Maleficent just sighed, rolled her eyes at her goddaughter, and patted at the blanket. Aurora quickly obliged, she sat beside her godmother, and took in the view.

A perfect beach day; the crashing waves that made it almost impossible to distinguish where the sky ended and the sea started, the soft sunlight on her skin that crept trough the palm tree’s leaves, a considerably unsteady sand castle to their right and a most likely sunburnt couple to their left. Her godmother sat beside her, wearing a long white kaftan and the laziest french braid ever done, although it perfectly highlighted her unusually high cheekbones and wide smile. Maleficent noticed her gaze and smiled at her.

“You are really good; you looked like you were having the time of you life.” Spoke Maleficent truthfully and matter of factly with a smile and pleased look.

“About that, - umm, there’s a competition coming up in two weeks and I’d really want to sign in but I’m not sure.” Answered Aurora, while scratching her shoulder nervously with an uneasy smile.

“Of course you should compete! That’d be amazing; you have my full support, Aurora.” Interjected Maleficent, instantly Aurora hugged her filled with emotion.

 “As for now, we should get going it’s getting a little dark.” Stated Maleficent while gesturing around.  Both godmother and goddaughter gathered their things quickly and were on their way to the car.

“ _And I wasn’t wondering, Beastie_.” Maleficent objected once more while she brought her goddaughter into a hug.


End file.
